This invention relates to devices and compositions for starting or kindling fires and especially wood fires such as those in fireplaces or the like. In addition, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for extruding a composition of materials including wood particles and flammable wax into a cohesive mass suitable for burning as a kindling device.
Compositions for the ignition of fires have long been known. Previously known kindling compositions have utilized various petroleum products such as kerosene, tar and wax, and wood or charcoal to provide a mass which is burned initially to kindle a larger fire. The various ingredients were often crudely mixed and formed or molded into blocks or other shapes.
One such prior kindling unit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,107,054, entitled "FUEL UNIT", issued Feb. 1, 1938, to L. M. Haymond. Tests have been conducted in accordance with the composition mixture therein which includes sawdust, wood shavings or shredded wood and paraffin wax in a ratio of two and one-half pounds finely divided wood to one pound paraffin wax. It was found that the mixture crumbled, was difficult to retain together in a unit, and therefore was difficult to burn or package. Manufacture of the composition units, especially on a reproduceable, mass basis was concluded to be very difficult. The test also established that the burning characteristics were little better than burning a quantity of finely divided wood alone.
The present invention was developed as an improvement over prior known fire kindling compositions. The device itself has been designed to include a combination of wood particles and flammable wax compressed, preferably by extrusion, into a cohesive mass which will burn evenly, at a sufficient temperature, and at a sufficiently rapid rate, but not too great a rate, to provide an effective starting device for larger fires. The composition of the device has been carefully determined to provide such effective burning characteristics as well as to be completely reproduceable on a consistent basis utilizing materials which are relatively inexpensive.
In addition, the invention encompasses a method and apparatus for producing the present fire kindling devices on a rapid, mass production basis while maintaining the consistency of the product for proper burning. An important aspect of the method is in the compaction of the composite materials, including wood chips or particles and flammable wax, preferably by extrusion under controlled heat. The method and apparatus allow the continuous production of the fire kindling devices each having a quality and consistency which provides the device with the ability to burn smoothly and evenly at a sufficient temperature and for a duration sufficient to kindle larger fires.